<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Truths and a Lie by CaptainGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047565">Two Truths and a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay'>CaptainGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wilds prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, The Unsinkable Eight (The Wilds), Tumblr Prompt, but only a little bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: leah admitting she had a crush on fatin pre-island during an icebreaker and fatin being smug as hell because she knows her and leah have been having a few moments on the island but everyone else is various levels of shocked then when they are alone maybe fatin admits she noticed leah too</p>
<p>After more bags was ashore and the eight finally get more booze, they decide to play a game of Two Truths and a Lie. Shelby starts and her courage must have rubbed off on Leah because she says, in front of them all, that she had a crush on Fatin in school. Fatin, being Fatin, won't let such a beautiful opportunity go to waste to tease Leah relentlessly about it. Things get flipped upside down one day when Leah finally snaps back at all the flirting. Now its Fatin's turn to be bold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wilds prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Truths and a Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo, thank you to the anon for this prompt and thank you to blinkaftermidnight on tumblr for having some awesome ideas about this prompt that I used</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was day thirty four. Well, technically it was night thirty four. Eleven days since Rachel lost her fucking hand. The past week and a half had been stressful, to say the least. So, when a suitcase and a plastic bin </span>
  <em>
    <span>mysteriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> washed up at the beach where the girls cleaned their clothes, well, no one was going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The suitcase turned out to be Dot’s and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had packed a mini first aid kit. Band-aids and alcohol wipes weren’t much help in the circumstances of a missing hand, but it did have some ibuprofen for when they weaned Rachel off the more hard core drugs they had gotten from the pilots bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plastic bin, however, was entirely too suspicious. It wasn’t much larger than Dot’s suitcase and was about as heavy. Inside it was an odd assortment of items. There were two life vests, which Nora used as an excuse for the box not being at the bottom of the ocean, a couple bags of nuts, those airplane blankets that come in a plastic bag, and two whole bottles of vodka. It was way too convenient for those things to just happen to come ashore. Leah didn’t even have to say so, Fatin just knew it was strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Rachel was lucky to be alive, they were all lucky she was alive. They weren’t going to reject this</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh so benevolent</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift. So, on day thirty four, they carried their </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifts</span>
  </em>
  <span> back to camp, took inventory, ate some dinner, and cracked open the vodka. What little vodka they had left on day twenty three was used to disinfect Rachel’s wound. Since then, they had been without booze and were very careful to make the edible gummy bears last as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One bottle was passed around, everyone taking a sip. It made its way around the circle a second time before anyone spoke. The silence had weighed heavily on them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you going to suggest an icebreaker?” Rachel said it, surprising everyone. She wasn’t being callous or even teasing. Everyone understood she just wanted some semblance of normalcy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby looked at her, seemed to think something over. The bottle started it’s third way round the circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Two Truths and a Lie? We haven’t done that one yet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murmurs of agreement were the only response Shelby got. They were all too tired to protest, lest they were given the duty of choosing the game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll start us off,” Shelby said with a smile when no one spoke up. “I have never lost a pageant, I have never been to Mexico, and I am… I am a lesbian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat where no one said a thing. Things got very deep very fast. Fatin could tell by the way Shelby had said the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was obviously something she had been thinking of saying for a while and a weight had appeared to lift off her shoulders as she had said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s easy,” Dot said, breaking the silence. “You’ve never been to Mexico. I remember there was that summer you were supposed to go on a mission trip, but you got strep right before you were supposed to leave, so you had to stay home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin watched the interaction. Dot was acting cool and nonchalant about Shelby’s admission. Shelby looked like she was trying not to cry with happiness. Her smile was wide, her eyes were a bit watery, and she was gripping Toni’s hand so tightly Fatin feared for the poor girl’s fingers. But Toni just looked so unbelievably proud and Martha was beaming at Shelby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby cleared her throat and turned to look at the girl sitting beside her. “Your turn, Leah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah’s eyes skidded around the circle. She didn’t look in the least bit prepared to go next. Her eyes settled on Fatin. Fatin gave her a reassuring smile, but she quickly looked away. It wasn’t unusual. Fatin noticed Leah had a habit of staring at things, sometimes at people. She wasn’t always aware she was doing it, but when it was noticed, she would immediately look at something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.” Leah’s eyes flitted around the circle once more, but then she sucked in a breath, straightened her back, and gave her answer, “I have never read the Odyssey, I had a crush on Fatin back in school, and I once spent an entire summer in France.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin stared at her. Leah refused to look her way. Fatin could see Dot glancing between them out of the corner of her eye. She just wanted Leah to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m stumped,” Martha said, breaking yet another awkward silence. “Which one’s the lie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never read the Odyssey. Ironic, I know.” Leah would look at Martha, but not at Fatin. Fatin was faintly aware of Nora chuckling beside her (she wasn’t sure what was so funny and she didn’t care at that moment).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a crush on me back in school?” With that, Leah finally looked at her. In fact, everyone’s eyes were on her. They all looked like they were on the edge of their seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let it go to your head. I’m pretty sure everyone at school had a crush on you.” Leah was probably right (what? Fatin knew she was hot), but somehow she didn’t believe that that was the whole story. They stared each other down, and the other six watched with rapt attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Shelby said to break </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> moment of uneasy quiet. “It’s your turn now, Dottie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the night went smoothly, the alcohol finally caught up with them by the time Shelby started the second round of the game. Not everyone’s answers were deep, but the others didn’t push. The drunker they got, the more comfortable the silences between conversations became.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point Toni had said something about how clear the sky was that night and how she could see the entirety of Ophiuchus. Martha had nodded in agreement while the others shared looks of bewilderment. Sitting around the fire had turned into laying in a circle down the beach, their heads all clustered together as Toni pointed out every constellation she recognized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were a ways away from the fire, needing the darkness to see the stars more clearly. It was fine for a while, but nights on the island could get pretty cold. Fatin (perhaps thinking ahead, perhaps because she had a drinking problem) had brought the vodka with her. She took sips occasionally and the alcohol kept her feeling warm. She didn’t realize how cold it must have gotten until she felt a body press against her side. Fatin looked over to see Leah hugging her arms and leaning into her, her eyes still turned towards the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You finally trying to make your move, Rilke?” Fatin whispered teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Fatin had digested the information of Leah’s past crush on her, she was excited to tease her about it. Flirting with Dorothy was fun and all, but that girl was stunningly heteroromantic (and demisexual, she had told Fatin one day when they were alone. Fatin had told her she was bi and that was that). With Leah, though, it was different. Fatin knew she could get under her skin and she was kind of looking forward to riling her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah glanced at her, then looked back up at the sky. Fatin couldn’t be sure, between the haziness of her mind and the lack of light, but she swore she saw a blush on Leah’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just cold. If you haven’t noticed, it’s fucking freezing out here.” As if to prove her point, a wind swept over them and Fatin both felt and saw Leah shiver. She thought momentarily of going to grab one of the blankets they had found in their </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Fatin didn’t trust herself to stand in her current drunken state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin sat upright, immediately regretting the speed at which she did so. She took a few measured breaths to ease the dizziness. A little carelessly, she pulled her (Dot’s) sweatshirt up over her head. In her haste, she had almost taken her shirt off as well. She just managed to keep the shirt on her shoulders as she freed her head from the jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the sweatshirt finally off her body, she plopped it down on Leah’s chest. Leah’s hands wrapped around the fabric, but she didn’t move to put it on. She just stared up at Fatin with a look she couldn’t decipher (maybe if she wasn’t drunk she could have understood it). Fatin just shrugged. Seeming to take that as an answer, Leah sat up to pull on the sweatshirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was on, Leah stayed sitting up. She reached out and Fatin didn’t know what was going on before cold fingers brushed against her skin and her shirt was being pulled down to where it was supposed to be. Fatin shivered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” She gave Leah a suggestive smile. Leah rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your shirt was riding up, dumbass.” She retracted her hands. Fatin missed them even though they were almost painfully cold against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah laid back down and Fatin joined her. They gazed up at the stars, surrounded by six other girls. Fatin remained warm from the alcohol and Leah stopped shivering with the additional layer, but they stayed pressed close together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Fatin. Let’s go.” Leah sounded exasperated. But Fatin was relaxing. They didn’t get to do it often and Fatin would take any second of calm she could get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill out, the waterfall isn’t going anywhere,” Fatin replied without opening her eyes. Even if it was fucking weird a seat from the plane had washed ashore, it was unbleivebly comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you don’t get your ass in gear.” Leah’s voice was much closer now. Fatin looked over at her with one eye still closed. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were raised. She was only mildly annoyed, Fatin could tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to get me alone, can you?” Fatin teased. She waited to see the pink develop on Leah’s cheeks before she closed her eye and returned to her previous position, a satisfied smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable,” Leah sighed. Fatin only smiled harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin only got a few more seconds of peace before something landed in her lap. She opened both eyes to see Leah standing in front of her, arms still crossed. She had tossed a drawstring bag of empty water bottles into her lap. Fatin sighed. It seemed her relaxation time had come to an end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit staring at my ass, Rilke,” Fatin called lightly over her shoulder. She wasn’t even sure if Leah was staring at her ass (she wouldn’t mind it if she did), but it had been deadly quiet for too long and Fatin’s first instinct was to break the silence with a teasing joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Leah huffed. Fatin could barely hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to admit it. I won’t hold it against you. Unless, of course, you want me to hold it against you.” She said the last bit suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stop?” Leah snapped out. Fatin turned around to see that she had stopped walking. They weren’t very far from the waterfall, but apparently this couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything,” Leah mumbled mostly to herself, but Fatin could still hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Said what?” Fatin felt a bit guilty. Leah was actually upset and Fatin knew it had something to do with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah met her gaze and Fatin was frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have said I had a crush on you back in school.” Leah’s face gave nothing away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not?” Fatin didn’t know why that was her first concern. What did it matter?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I did. I just shouldn’t have told you.” Leah looked away. Somehow it made Fatin feel worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I don’t mind.” It wasn’t the whole truth, but it got Leah to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I do.” Leah took a breath before continuing, “I had a crush on you and you didn’t even know I existed and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was actually easier when you didn’t know who I was because back then I never wondered if it was possible you could like me back. It was a stupid crush from a year ago and it shouldn’t matter anymore. But then I told you and now you won’t stop fake flirting with me and it feels like something that could ruin our friendship if it came back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin’s mind was reeling. There were so many things Leah had said that Fatin wanted to respond to. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Leah existed. She knew exactly who she was. It was more than possible she liked her back. But Leah had said it was a stupid crush and Fatin wasn’t sure if she meant she regretted having a crush on someone seemingly unattainable or if she regretted having a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fatin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was also a year ago and she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> it came back and Fatin felt like she missed a chance. Then, there was the fact Leah thought she was fake flirting. Fatin might joke around and flirt with Dorothy, but with Leah it had been real. At least, to her it had been real, she realized now it might have appeared to be entirely in jest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Fatin wanted to kick herself. Oh? Was that all she could say? Her heart hurt as Leah scoffed at her non-answer and walked off towards the waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin smacked a palm against her forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had just let Leah walk away thinking it was all one-sided. She had to fix it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found Leah sitting on the rocks, refilling the water bottles she had carried. Fatin took a seat beside her and slung her bag off her shoulders to do the same. Leah wouldn’t look at her and Fatin felt like they were back around the fire, two shots deep, and Leah had just admitted she had had a crush on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Fatin didn’t know how else to start. She could have given excuses or tried to explain herself, but that wouldn’t have been right. Leah still wouldn’t look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I was hurting you or making you uncomfortable. I’m sorry that I did. And I’m sorry I ever made you think it was all one-sided.” Leah’s head turned so fast, Fatin worried she might have gotten whiplash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” The water bottles were abandoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your speech was really well put together, but you got a couple things wrong. I did know you existed back in school. And I had a crush on you, too.” Leah blinked at Fatin in disbelief. She continued, “how could I not? You’re hot as fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah snorted a laugh. She obviously didn’t believe Fatin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. And maybe I liked how you didn’t seem to give a fuck about all the petty stuff everyone else was so worried about. You didn’t take shit from any of the boys in class and you even made a few teachers look really stupid when you knew something they didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah was smiling now and it made Fatin bolder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You totally had a shot with me, I just didn’t think I had a chance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were so smart and witty and passionate and you stood up for what you believed in. I was just a fake bitch with rich parents who didn’t pay attention in class. I was the school slut and you were so… not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin winced. She could have worded the end of her sentence better. But Leah just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you calling me a prude?” It was light, joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Fatin was quick to defend herself. Leah raised her eyebrows and pulled the truth from her, “okay, maybe a little. But I had so much fucking respect for you. All these boys wanted to get in your pants because you were the cute, mysterious girl and they wanted bragging rights, but you didn’t give them the time of day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were totally unattainable and you know how much I like a challenge,” she ended with a wink. Leah rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record, my flirting wasn’t fake. You know, in case that crush ever comes back.” Shit, she was nervous. She was Fatin fucking Jadmani, she should have been more suave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I might have lied about that.” Leah bit her lip and Fatin’s heart started to race. “It’s totally back already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” Fuck, she was a mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool? That’s all you have to say?” Leah was teasing her and Fatin wasn’t sure what to do now that the tables were turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I just spilled my heart out to you. Forgive me if I don’t have something deep or meaningful to say right away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me dude.” Leah made a joking face of disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What should I call you then?” Flirting. This Fatin could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah smiled at her and it was a bit cocky, but Fatin loved it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, and hits are all cherished and appreciated!</p>
<p>Send me an ask or come chat on tumblr if you like. @i-can-see-queerly-now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>